


Morning Glory

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Feels, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: After Losing Myself In You, Will and Hannibal spend some quality time together. This is smut with feelings, not much more.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/gifts).



> This is my gift to the beautiful and talented CannibalsSong. Our chats never cease to inspire me <3

The sun stood high in the sky when Will woke up. His neck and shoulders hurt from spending the night in a cramped position, wrapped around Hannibal in a too small bed. Contrary to most mornings he had woken up on the boat, he felt relaxed, in love and free. A smile appeared on his face as he replayed last night’s events in his mind. If someone asked, he would deny it til he was blue in the face, but you could say he was practically giddy when he touched his lips and traced the path Hannibal had kissed and licked only hours earlier, making his body remember the sensation of having the older man close, of finally experiencing his touch without a side of pain and misery.

His body tingled as he felt his fingers’ touch. He had never been driven by his sexual urges before, but all he wanted now was to be intimate with Hannibal again. In all of his previous relationships, he had mostly adapted to what his partner needed from him, but there had always been something missing. His empathy had made him aware of what his girlfriends had wanted, but he tended to lose himself when he let them get too close. So he had always kept them at a distance, which probably hadn’t helped his track record with relationships. In the two years he had lived with Molly they’d built a relatively intimate bond, both physically and mentally, but nothing like the mutual intellectual link he’d shared with Hannibal before his capture and incarceration. Perhaps there had always been a physical desire on some level, but he hadn’t recognized it before that night, and even then he had still repressed it, until yesterday…

He stretched out, pushing the sheets away with his feet. They were still dirty from last night’s activities, as neither of them had wanted to let go of the other in order to wash up, they’d just fallen asleep as they were.  
The feeling of fresh air on his stomach and chest made the hairs rise and sent a frisson through his spine. He felt much more aware of his body than he ever did before. He slowly dragged a finger over his forearm, feeling the hair and small imperfections on his skin. His finger continued its way up, to his recently healed shoulder. It was still sensitive to touch, and he allowed a small sound to escape his mouth as he softly stroked it, familiarizing himself with the feel of it. This scar was another reminder of that night, when he had finally let go of his inhibitions and slaughtered the man responsible for many murders, and when he had given in to his innermost instincts. 

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the euphoria he had experienced seeing Hannibal break out of his person suit again and tear out the Dragon’s throat with nothing but his teeth. Nothing Will had felt in his life before could compare to this sensation of power, the power to take a man’s life, together with the only one who had ever understood and accepted him. Slowly stroking his chest and down to his nipples, he allowed himself to feel everything. His gentle touches caused the hairs on his stomach and chest to rise in a pleasant sensation. 

As he made his way to his lower abdomen, he paused at the smile Hannibal had left him with when Will’s game had come to an end. The marred skin had always been surprisingly sensitive, up to the point that he had told Molly to not go near it whenever they were intimate. He’d said he couldn’t cope with the sensation of that part of his skin being touched, and he had actually believed it at the time, until Molly found him one day, hard cock in his right hand while he was caressing the scar with his left. She had been far too polite to say anything, but he had felt her withdraw from him for a while. That incident had forced him to discuss his past. He had told her all he could, while Molly had just nodded and held him close. After that, they had been okay, right up to when Jack’s appearance had darkened their doorstep for the first and last time. 

He let out a soft moan as his fingers skimmed the raised skin, dancing over the uneven surface. He needed it to be Hannibal’s hand, not his, claiming his body and all the scars he had dealt over the years. How he wanted Hannibal’s large and veiny hands tracing his body again. Last night had been frantic and passionate, exactly what they had both needed, but he wanted more. He wanted the older man to touch him everywhere, not just his scar. He needed him to wrap his arms around him and kiss him thoroughly. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he only got to feel those lush lips on his, they would be the death of him, and seeing what Hannibal really was, this could very well be a possibility. The thought of Hannibal kissing him again was all he needed to make him lose composure. His cock hardened without him having to do anything but remember the feel of Hannibal’s mouth on his. He thrust up against his own hand, enjoying the vaguely pleasurable sensation that caused, but it wasn’t enough. 

Part of him wanted to call out for Hannibal, to find out where he was and to get him back in bed, but he knew he’d probably wake Chiyoh as well if he did. He decided to let it be and enjoy this on his own, his mind providing the necessary images. It wasn’t something he got to do regularly, which made indulging just that bit more special. He groaned as he stretched his legs, spreading them a bit for easier access. He put his hand on his belly and softly caressed his scar again, knowing it would get him even harder. He enjoyed being exposed like this, naked on the bed he had shared with Hannibal the night before. He felt a cold breeze enter the room as the door was pushed open, revealing the man himself, the one who had been on his mind ever since he’d woken up from his dreamless sleep. A soft chuckle reached his ears as he fully understood he’d been caught in the act. He removed his hand off his cock, as fast as he could. His instincts told him to cover himself up and act ashamed, but one look at Hannibal’s face changed his mind. His eyes were big, his pupils dilated and his arousal clear as day. Will swallowed at the look the other man threw him, full of heat and passion. 

“Come back to bed, Hannibal.” he begged, reaching out for him with his now free hand. He continued to stroke his scar with the other one, showing Hannibal the effect his own touch. His eyes blown in pure lust, Hannibal came closer, fully focused on Will’s hand and stomach. Feeling bold, he made a move to grab Hannibal’s hand and placed it on his stomach. This was what he had been wanting since the day he woke up in the hospital, full of conflicted feelings for his friend, or enemy, he hadn’t known either. The cool and tender touch of Hannibal’s hand against his heated skin made him hiss in pleasure. His skin tingled as Hannibal’s fingers gently discovered the scar tissue he had deliberately seemed to avoid last night.

Hannibal’s touch was possessive, Will could feel it in the way his large hand covered almost the whole scar. The heat of his stomach soon spread to Hannibal’s hand as he stroked and squeezed the skin bared to him. Will squirmed at the touch, his mouth open to let out a harsh breath. He was desperate for more skin contact, he wanted to feel Hannibal’s larger frame cover him entirely. 

“God, I need more… please,” he moaned, trying to pull Hannibal on top of him, but the man wouldn’t budge and kept massaging the scar with only one hand, observing Will’s reaction.

Will didn’t know what to do, that simple touch was unraveling him. His breathing quickened when a second hand started caressing his chest, pausing briefly to flick a nipple before making its way down, next to the other one. Will tried to push up his hips, but he was met with a firm resistance as Hannibal pressed him down. His cock was fully hard now, jumping at every touch Hannibal laid on his body. 

‘No Will, not yet. I want to see you lose yourself when I touch you. I will be the last one to have you. You are mine.” 

He should have abhorred the possessiveness in the words that came from Hannibal’s mouth, but all he could do was whimper as he grew inexplicably harder. He wanted to be Hannibal’s and he needed Hannibal to be his in return. He couldn’t do anything but nod and spread his legs wider in invitation.

“Make me yours, take me.” he breathed, this time succeeding in pulling down Hannibal for a dizzying kiss. When their lips met, all felt right for Will. He could live like this forever, as long as he never had to let go of the man in his arms. He pulled Hannibal on top of him, wanting to be as close as he could get. Letting out a disappointed groan, he started pulling at the other man’s shirt, needing him to be as naked as he himself was, to feel his skin against his. Hannibal let go of his lips with the sweetest of kisses and sat up straight. With short and practiced movements, he removed both shirt and pants as fast as he could and lowered himself on top of Will again. He gripped both of the younger man’s hands and held them above his head, gently pushing them down in the pillow.

“You wanted more?” he whispered seductively, staring straight into Will’s eyes. Will couldn’t do anything but whimper and push his cock into Hannibal’s erection in a final attempt to get some of that friction he desperately needed. His mouth fell open in perfect bliss as he finally could move freely against the older man. His hands restrained, he couldn’t take both of their cocks in his hand to make it even better, but by now he’d stopped thinking. All he could do was feel how Hannibal’s hairy chest felt moving against his, how his free hand roamed over Will’s sides and finally ended up cupping his ass cheek to pull them even closer together. He pushed up his hips at the same time Hannibal ground down, making sure he saw stars. Feeling his orgasm building up deep in his belly, his movements became more and more erratic as he chased his own pleasure. When he felt the pressure on his body and cock lessen and come to a full stop, he let out a most unhappy keening sound he would have never recognized as his own. 

“Ssshh, Will, not yet. I’m not done with you.” Hannibal said, pulling back completely, making sure they were no longer touching. Will wasn’t happy, he could anger feel boiling up at the other man’s teasing demeanor, but the softness in Hannibal’s eyes drowned out any negative feelings that bubbled up. He had to close his eyes, no longer able to watch Hannibal’s form without feeling his desire spike. The man was practically perfect. His broad chest covered in silver-grey hair, the swell of his belly and then his thick cock, now fully hard from the intimacy they were sharing, it was an irresistible package. And that was only the physical part… He quickly grabbed his erect cock and pushed it down, trying to stave off his pending orgasm. As he got his breathing under control, he noticed Hannibal taking a jar of something out of the bag at the end of the bed. 

He snickered when he saw it was vaseline, but he felt a surge of desire come over him as he realized what it meant. What Hannibal wanted from him. He had never let anyone take him that way, nor had he ever taken anyone like that. His previous girlfriends had never seem interested and Molly had been straight as an arrow in the bedroom. Interested enough in regular sex, but never one to experiment a little so he hadn’t even tried after the suggestion of getting a toy had fallen on deaf ears at least twice. What did Hannibal expect from him? What could he do to make it good for both of them? His cock softened a little when fear took over from excitement, but hardened immediately as Hannibal returned and caressed his thigh and hip.

Will lay back down, spreading his legs to allow Hannibal access to his body but he couldn’t hide his hesitation. A warm hand on his stomach calmed him down. 

“Sshhh, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to.” Hannibal whispered, stroking Will’s stomach and lowering himself on top of him again.

Will felt his body react to the closeness and he immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Hannibal’s waist. Touching the doctor’s soft and hot skin was heavenly. When he felt Hannibal’s back, marred with scars and that damn Verger brand, Will made a mental note to get rid of that one, its existence driving him mad now that he realized he was just as possessive as Hannibal himself was. The man was his, and they both had the scars to prove it. The thought of having Hannibal at his mercy as he either removed or remade the brand into something of his own caused him to let out another moan of pleasure. 

The hands roaming Will’s upper body were nothing if not possessive. With sensual touches, Hannibal was clearly marking his territory and making his way down, to Will’s perfectly formed ass and thighs. He grabbed Will’s buttocks and pulled them closer together so their cocks touched as they were squeezed tight between their bodies. When he cried out at the feeling, Hannibal dipped one finger between Will’s ass cheeks, making him both want to freeze and push back against the pressure on his opening. 

He leaned back in Hannibal’s arms, looking to catch his gaze. His eyes were soft as he really looked at the beautiful man on top of him. He wanted this, he wanted him in any way he could get him. 

“I’ve never done this before, but I want to. I want you to take me, mark me as yours.” he breathed, pulling Hannibal in a searing kiss. 

“Don’t worry about that, Will. You are mine, and I am irrevocably yours.”

Will felt his hips being lifted as Hannibal moved down and hoisted his legs over his shoulders. He didn’t get the time to think about what was happening before his opening was exposed to the air. He squeaked as he felt Hannibal lick him there, where he had never allowed anyone to touch him. He closed his eyes as he drowned in the sensation, weird at first but soon it was exquisite. He relaxed further under Hannibal’s ministrations until he couldn’t do anything but pant and moan. He lost all sense of reality as Hannibal licked him open, completely ignoring his erection that was right in front of him. It hurt in the best way possible. Moving his hips in time with Hannibal’s thrusting tongue, he keened and trashed around. He tried to touch his cock to relieve some of the ache, but a sharp slap on his hand made clear he was to keep his hands to himself. 

He’d completely lost all sense of time and his environment when he felt a slicked finger nudge at his entrance, massaging the rim. His eyes flew open in shock, but when he saw Hannibal completely relaxed and in control of his actions he just let go. He allowed the probing finger to enter him, spreading his legs wider to give Hannibal easier access. His cock grew even harder at the sensation of being breached for the first time. He shut down the little voice in his head that reminded him he probably shouldn’t be doing all of this, at least not with this man.

“Oh God, yes!!”, he screamed when Hannibal touched his prostate with a tentative finger and smiled down on him. The stretch got a bit uncomfortable when he felt a second finger trying to make its way in, but a few direct hits to that special spot made him see stars. When he felt his orgasm build up this time he didn’t warn Hannibal, he let it overtake him. With a groan he came, his cock lying untouched on his belly. His ass clenched around Hannibal’s fingers as he kept coming for what seemed like hours. He felt Hannibal slowly retract his hand, carefully trying not to disturb his bliss. Lifting his head lazily, he grinned at the other man and pulled him close. He shamelessly grabbed Hannibal’s dick and directed him to his opening.

“Fuck me.” he whispered, trying to be seductive.

“Are you sure?” Hannibal asked him once, and when Will nodded, he quickly slicked his cock with vaseline, guided it to the younger man’s entrance and pushed in. 

The difference in girth and length was substantial, but Will was too relaxed from his orgasm to take much notice. He pulled up his legs and hitched them around Hannibal’s waist, trying to take him as deep as possible. Hannibal angled his thrusts just so he hit Will’s sensitive prostate every time. Instead of being overwhelmed by everything he was feeling Will only noticed his cock harden against his belly again, which was still covered in his own cum. He sneaked his left hand down and grabbed his cock again, but this time Hannibal didn’t slap it, he was too focused on fucking him. He felt the bed shake every time Hannibal pushed back in, never missing that spot that made his eyes roll back in his skull. Was he really going to come twice in not even ten minutes? His body made the decision for him. He leaned back and stroked his cock until he felt that familiar feeling tingling deep inside of him. This, and Hannibal’s relentless assault on his sweet spot made him come even harder than before. He lifted his upper body with the last of his strength and sought out Hannibal’s lips for a passionate kiss. He forced open the other man’s mouth with his probing tongue and sighed in relief and pleasure as he felt him respond. Their tongues slid against each other with a gentleness that surprised both men considering how passionate their lovemaking had been until now, but Will could no longer hold it together. Crying out Hannibal’s name he fell back on the pillow and allowed himself to be taken and used for the other man’s pleasure. Hannibal face betrayed he was close to falling over the edge himself. Will felt him tense on top of him and spill inside, trying to get even deeper as he breathed harshly through his orgasm. 

He put both of his arms around Hannibal’s back and pulled him close again. With his face buried in the older man’s neck, he breathed in his scent. He never wanted to leave, he wanted to stay on this boat, in the small bed, forever, as long as he could keep Hannibal close. After last night, he hadn’t had much time to think about what this meant for the both of them, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think about anything but himself and the man in his arms for now, as they slowly came down from their orgasms, shaking and clinging to each other. He knew it was too soon so say for certain that he loved him the same way Hannibal loved him, but he could no longer deny the attraction and desire to remain with him, to spend time with him and maybe even participate in one of his hunts. 

“Please stay,” he whispered almost inaudibly, sadness and love plain in his voice “Don’t go alone, take me with you.”

Hannibal pushed himself up and looked into Will’s eyes with the most sincere smile he had ever given anyone. His golden eyes shimmering and his teeth bared, he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips over Will’s.

“I will take you anywhere you want, Will. Just say the word. You’re mine now.” he said with a dangerous and possessive glint in his eyes before meeting Will’s lips again in a crushing kiss.

“Anywhere is good.” Will sighed, happy to let Hannibal kiss him into oblivion. He felt his cock stir again when Hannibal gently pulled out of him, and he felt strangely empty when they let go of each other to lie back down. In a flash, he turned on his side to make sure he could see Hannibal, and touch him. Stroking the grey hairs on the older man’s chest, he smiled. An unfamiliar but soothing feeling came over him as his eyes closed. This was all he had ever wanted, he was finally home.


End file.
